


Set Yourself on Fire

by afrocurl



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-29
Updated: 2006-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set in the same universe as <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/77394">Live Through This</a>, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/77330">Don't Look Back</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/77401">An Ideal Boyfriend</a>.  Set 7 years after these three fics.  You don't need to have read any of these to get this one, but there are a few references to the previous stories.</p><p>Thanks to <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://veni-veni-veni.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://veni-veni-veni.livejournal.com/"><b>veni_veni_veni</b></a> for the beta job on this, especially after <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://sarah-p.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sarah-p.livejournal.com/"></a><b>sarah_p</b> has been so busy lately.  All mistakes at this point are mine.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Set Yourself on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same universe as [Live Through This](http://archiveofourown.org/works/77394), [Don't Look Back](http://archiveofourown.org/works/77330) and [An Ideal Boyfriend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/77401). Set 7 years after these three fics. You don't need to have read any of these to get this one, but there are a few references to the previous stories.
> 
> Thanks to [](http://veni-veni-veni.livejournal.com/profile)[**veni_veni_veni**](http://veni-veni-veni.livejournal.com/) for the beta job on this, especially after [](http://sarah-p.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sarah-p.livejournal.com/)**sarah_p** has been so busy lately.  All mistakes at this point are mine.

It had taken years of therapy to get to this place.  Content, happy, functional couples didn’t usually come from dysfunctional people.  Logan Echolls and Veronica Mars were two equally dysfunctional people that somehow ended up in a functional relationship.  It took 7 years, hundreds of thousands of dollars in therapy bills and one long, much needed first vacation for this current vacation to happen.

Logan and Veronica were lying in bed together, tired after another long night, in a hotel room in New Zealand. 

He was never one to say their marriage was perfect, but there were days when all he could say was nothing in the world made him happier.

“Ready for another round?”

-*-

_Three weeks before_

Logan had decided that, in the remembrance of things past, a week long vacation with his wife was the best idea.  Remembering how Palm Springs had been awkward before their “talk,” he included Veronica in planning this time.

“I want to go to Tahiti,” she pleaded one morning.

“We’ve been there before, honey.  I want this trip to be somewhere we haven’t been.”

“That doesn’t really work, dear.  You have the jet-setting rich celebrity gig down.  The only places we haven’t been to have no electricity, and we both know that you need your blow dryer every morning,” she chided playfully.

“This coming from the woman that needs her Blackberry at all times.”

“I can’t help it that I’m wanted all the time.”  She grinned up at him.

“You’re the one who’s the world-famous celebrity photographer who is needed to capture the precious moments of the It-Couple-du-jour.”

“ _Someone_ needs to keep your $100,000 car habits up.”  She shot him a pointed glare.

He scoffed, “I contribute to this family!  Remember, I’m the one that got you started with the photojournalism career after Hearst.  You did use the left over money from Aaron’s movie residuals.”

“I’m thankful every day for that, sweetie, but I want to be alone with you for a week.  We had so much fun in Tahiti the last time we went.  Remember when we…” she trailed off before walking over to him and finished the sentence in his ear.

“I _do_ remember that.  We can do that here, though, honey.  I don’t need you in a tropical paradise for us to have fantastic sex.”

“You don’t _need_ to be in a tropical paradise, but sex with you is always better when we’re not at home,” she smiled seductively up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Logan pondered the thought for a second before responding, “You’re right, but I’m not in the mood to have our pictures plastered all over _US Weekly_ or _In Touch_ as we romp around the sand.”

“You used to _love_ having your face in those magazines, sweetie.  I seem to remember plenty of photos of you with Paris Hilton at various clubs around LA.”

“That was during a _break_ between us, and there was nothing to it, I already told you that.”  Logan started to pace around the room, as he grew more frustrated with his wife.

“You did, but that doesn’t mean I need to believe it,” she huffed.

Logan looked at his petite wife and remembered the last night a conversation started like this.  “Darling, I don’t want to argue with you today.  I’m trying to help plan a great vacation with you.”

Softly she signed, “I know.  I’m just in a bad mood today.  I just found out I have to take pictures of TomKat’s latest baby, and I’m just not interested in seeing Tom acting crazy again.”

“I had no idea.”   He walked over to her, and put his arm around her waist.  “We can talk about this later. You need to relax.”  His tone had shifted upon hearing about the news of his wife’s latest celebrity nightmare.

Logan took her hand and walked her into the large master bathroom in their home in the Hollywood Hills.  The room was larger than Veronica and Keith’s old apartment in Neptune, and had been outfitted with a large Jacuzzi bathtub and another large multi-headed shower. 

Veronica noticed the change in Logan’s tone and decided that her bad day was worthy of any sympathy he could muster.  She stopped in the middle of the marble floor and watched as her husband moved around the room.  He quickly walked to the cabinet where all of the bath oils were kept.  He picked out one that he knew Veronica loved and poured a generous amount in the Jacuzzi before turning on the water.

“Do I need to do anything?”

“No!  You’ve had a bad day.  I’m going to make it up to you, just as soon as the tub’s full.”

“Okay.  Should I be doing anything in the meantime?”

“Well, seeing as I’m drawing a bath - taking off your clothes would be good.”

Veronica followed Logan’s suggestion and started to take off her black slacks and blouse from her day around LA.  Shortly after she started, Logan’s hands found his way onto her, helping her disrobe. 

“Shouldn’t you be following your own advice?”  Veronica moved his hands away from her body and continued her work.

“In a minute.  I’m not the one who has to listen to Tom’s agent talk about how happy Tom and Katie are.”

“That’s just the tip of the iceberg of today’s joys.  Too bad Branjolia had to have another kid.  This time I don’t have to go to Africa—just Malibu.”

“When will these people ever learn?  Celebrity kids only end up with severely shattered dreams of normalcy and serious coke problems,” he snorted, tugging his shirt over his head.

“Why don’t you write a book on it?  You are the poster child for abnormal celebrity offspring.”

“Interesting idea, but we’ll talk about that later.  Are you ready for this amazing bath that I’ve created?”

“But of course.”  She sauntered over to the tub and slowly stepped in.  Logan followed her a few seconds later.

As soon as they were both in the tub, Logan began to kiss Veronica’s pulse point.  She moaned lowly as he sucked on her neck.

“Is this better?” he asked after a minute of attention to her neck.

All she could respond with was another moan. 

Long days of snapping celebrities with fake smiles took its toll day after day, but she really did enjoy taking photos for a living.  There were times where she’d wished she could be a Pulitzer Prize winning photographer, but Logan wouldn’t allow her to travel the world without him.  She had sacrificed her dreams for the safety that Logan had provided her over the years.  He had managed to finish UCSD and started to work in LA when some of his father’s friends decided that he needed to continue the family tradition of show business.  Instead of becoming an actor, though, Logan had found that he enjoyed writing screenplays for movies and television shows, along with the occasional job as a producer.  He was still a public figure, but he could control his time in the press much better when he didn’t need to go on press junkets or movie premieres.  Veronica’s job also afforded them more privacy, as the unspoken rule of photographers was to avoid snapping pictures of their colleagues.

As Logan moved to kiss his wife, she moved under him slightly which created friction between them.   He noticed that she had relaxed more since coming home and he was happy to see her enjoying herself for once.

He knew that she took her job very seriously, which surprised him, given that it wasn’t her first passion.  She tolerated her job for him, as they had discovered in one of those many therapy sessions that they really didn’t work well apart.  It had taken a particularly hard break-up after she graduated from Hearst for Logan to realize that as much as he loved fighting with her, they were so much better in a relationship.  Of course, every time they fought, they made up shortly after to a night of incredible sex.  Their passion for each other always won out over whatever issue had come between them before.

“I really want to go on another vacation with you,” he whispered in her ear as he started to massage her breasts.

“Uh-huh,” she gasped and the sensation from Logan’s hands made her forget about their previous conversation entirely.

“What do you say to another trip to New Zealand?” he asked as he continued his efforts on his wife.

Veronica didn’t really respond to his question, instead hitching herself towards his hands.

“Later,” she breathed out.  She had been still until this point, but desperately wanted to touch her husband’s body.  Moving her hands around his abs and torso, she moved her head to kiss Logan.  Her jobs, as of late, had kept her out at various parties around LA and they hadn’t found time for each other in a few weeks.

“God, I’ve missed you,” he said huskily.  He never forgot how wonderful it was to be with her, relishing their time together after any separation.

“Me, too.  I’d be happier if I didn’t have another job for weeks.”

“So, New Zealand is sounding like a good idea right now?”

“Yes.”

At that moment Logan decided that any further conversation was pointless.  He moved his body over her again and propped his petite wife up onto one of the seats in the Jacuzzi.  Wanting to be inside her, he pushed her thighs apart and hoped that his earlier activities had provided enough stimulation for her. 

He moved toward her heat slowly as he watched her reaction to him.  He hadn’t seen her this enamored with him since their weekend in Palm Springs, and that provided all the confirmation he needed before he entered her.

At his entrance, Logan heard his wife let out a low gasp.  He continued to move into her slowly, her moaning increasing.  Veronica shifted her legs around his waist and put her heels into his thighs.

Once he was fully inside her, he quickened his pace as he watched Veronica’s hips move in rhythm with his.   She started to move out-of-sync with him and brought his hands back to her breasts for extra stimulation.  When he finally found a rhythm with both his hands and hips, he heard her breaths become erratic and she called out his name shortly after.  Hearing his name provided Logan with the extra incentive he needed, and a few thrusts later he came inside her.

They stayed together for a few minutes as they both came down form their orgasms.  As he realized that she was starting to drift off, Logan slid out of his wife, exited the tub, and picked her up slowly.  He took one of the robes from the hooks, wrapped her in it and brought her to their bed.

“Thanks,” she said quietly.

“No problem.  I’m going to book those tickets to New Zealand later.”

“Sure, honey,” she said and she snuggled with the robe, dozing off.

-*-

“Remind me again how we got here?”

“I’m a charmer, or at least that’s what all those magazines said about me.”

“You are,” she said as she punched him in the arm lightly. 

“Does that mean you’re happy we came on this trip?”

“I am.  TomKat and Branjolia can wait.”

“That they can,” he replied, and moved over to wrap an arm around his wife.

“I’m ready for another round if you are, honey,” she lustfully suggested.

“I’m ready, willing, and able.”  
 


End file.
